טלנובלות
by Lia.T.T
Summary: כי זה טניס, וטניס זה פשוט.


**טלנובלות**

פרינס אוף טניס.

פוג'י\טזוקה\אצ'יזן.

R.

"כי זה טניס, וטניס זה פשוט."

-

אצ'יזן ריומה בן השבע מסתכל בתמיהה על מרקע הטלוויזיה בעוד אימו משמיעה יפחות קטנות, עיניה מזוגגות. הוא שואל את אביו, אצ'יזן ננג'ירו, אם הטלוויזיה עשתה לה משהו ובגלל זה הם לא צופים כרגע באליפות ווימבלדון.

אביו מגלגל את עיניו ומקלל בליבו את רינקו והטלנובלות המטומטמות שלה.

---

ריומה בן השניים-עשר כבר מזמן למד את המנהג של אביו לגלגל עיניים כל פעם שאימו צופה בסדרות שלה. הוא חושב שמעולם לא יבין למה החיים המזויפים של השחקנים המזויפים האלו חייבים להיות כל כך מתוסבכים. אם העולם היה מבוסס על טניס, הוא חושב, הכל היה יותר פשוט, יותר הגיוני. הרבה יותר הגיוני.

כשהוא מעיר על זה—מסתבר שהמעלה המסוימת, לשמור את מחשבותיו לעצמו בעניינים מסוימים, עדיין לא נקבעה במוחו, כישלון לימודי של אב משפחת אצ'יזן—אימו שולחת אותו לישון בטענה שיש לו לימודים בבוקר. כשריומה ממלא את פקודתה לא עובר בראשו כי יש טלנובלות מחוץ לקופסא הגדולה המכונה טלוויזיה.

למחרת, ריומה פוגש את טזוקה קונימיטסו.

---

ריומה בן השישה-עשר לא זוכר את סדרות הטלנובלה של אימו—הוא למד לברוח כשאימו נכנסת לסלון עם בת דודתו וחבילת טישו, כפי שלמד טוב מאוד שיש דברים שעדיף לא לומר—אך מזמן הבין, לא במודע, כמובן, למה כל דמות, מזויפת ככל שתהיה, פועלת כפי שפועלת.

---

ריומה לא מתאהב בקפטיין נבחרת הטניס שלו, והקפטיין לא דוחה אותו. הוא לא מרגיש שום תלות במי שתופס אותו ומחזיר אותו לקרקע, לאט-לאט, פוג'י סיוסקה. הוא גם לא מתאהב בפוג'י סיוסקה. כשהוא עם פוג'י, מאחורי דלתות סגורות, הוא לא חושב על טזוקה.

כל זה לא קורה כי הוא לא _רוצה_ שזה יקרה. הוא מקווה שאם ירצה מספיק, יום אחד הוא יתעורר ויגלה שכל העבר הוא משחק אחד, וזה לא משנה מי ניצח יותר, כי זה טניס וטניס זה פשוט והגיוני.

---

פוג'י חושב שריומה זה טניס. המהות של ריומה היא טניס, השאיפות שלו, החשיבה שלו, כל מי שהוא עד הגבה האחרונה.

בפעם הראשונה שפוג'י מנשק את ריומה הם על המגרש בניסיון שני לסיים את המשחק הלא גמור. ריומה בן ארבע-עשר. יורד גשם ושוב, והם נאלצים להפסיק. ריומה, ממקומו ליד הרשת, במקום שנפל, טביעת רגלו עמוקה באדמה הבוצית, מביט למעלה ופוג'י חושב שריומה יפיפה, ציציות שיער רטובות מחוץ לכובעו הלבן ממסגרות פנים דומיננטיות, עיניים זהובות ממוקדות וחצי-מצפות שהמשחק ימשך ברגע שהוא ירים את הכדור בצד הנגדי של הרשת. פוג'י תוהה כיצד טזוקה ויתר על כל זה, כיצד היה לקפטיין מספיק שליטה לעשות זאת. אחרי הכל, הטזוקה שהכיר מעולם לא הפסיד.

"מאדה מאדה דאנה, אצ'יזן-קון," הוא אומר לריומה בחיוך.

את סוף המשחק הם מבלים ליד הרשת, היכן שריומה נפל, הגשם מטפטף עליהם בעוד ריומה נאחז בפוג'י שלא ימעד עליו בכל פעם שהתרומם על קצות אצבעותיו כדי לחבר את שפתותיהם ביחד.

---

טזוקה יודע שריומה זה טניס. הוא יודע זאת בצורה כה משמעית, כה ברורה, עד שלא יכול להמשיך לראות השתקפותו בעיני הזהב האלו יותר. טזוקה לא מתכוון לתת לנסיך הטניס, כפי שכונה, לשבור אותו.

רק פוג'י, ואף לא אצ'יזן עצמו, יודע שטזוקה טועה.

---

ביום ההולדת שלו, פוג'י מביא לריומה זר פרחים ובקבוק 'פונטה', יחד עם קופסת אוכל לחתולים וכדור טניס. הם משחקים, מתחילים מאיפה שהופסק אותו משחק בו שיחקו בעבר. הם לא זוכים לסיים גם את המשחק הזה, לפני המערכה המכריעה ריומה קולט את טזוקה צופה בהם מזווית עינו, והמחבט קופץ מידו לפני שמספיק להגיש. הוא תוהה כמה זמן הקפטיין עמד שם.

פוג'י ידע שהוא שם, כמובן. הוא ידע מה יקרה אם יעיר על זה. הוא צדק לגבי התוצאה.

ריומה יוצא מהמגרש לכיוון טזוקה בלי להעיף מבט לאחור. פוג'י לא שמע את השיחה, והוא לא נזקק בכך להבין על מה הם מדברים. הוא לא נכשל לראות את הנער הצעיר מתקרב אל הקפטיין, סנטימטרים ספורים מפרידים בניהם וטזוקה מוסר לריומה משהו לפני שממלמל דבר-מה—פוג'י מוכן להמר את כל כספו על כך שטזוקה אמר את האזהרה שנטה להכריז בכל רגע פנוי, את מה שאמר לאצ'יזן כשדחה אותו בפעם הראשונה—והולך.

ריומה חוזר למגרש חסר-ריכוז ופוג'י אומר בחיוך הקבוע על פניו שנהיה מאוחר ועדיף שיחזרו. ריומה מהנהן בתשובה ופוג'י חושב שהיה מהנהן כך גם אילו היה נשאל אם הוא חושב שאוישי-סגן-הקפטיין ואטובה מתאימים זה לזה.

---

ריומה בן חמישה-עשר כשהוא מקיים יחסי מין בפעם הראשונה. או עושה אהבה, או סקס, הוא לא יודע איך לקרוא לזה. הוא לא קורא לזה בכלל. זה פשוט משהו שהוא עושה, כמו לאכול ולישון ולעלות לחדר שלו כשאימו יורדת לצפות בטלוויזיה.

הוא לא באמת יודע מה קורה. ריומה רגיל למגעו של פוג'י, רגיל להקשית את גבו לאצבעות הנכרכות סביבו. עם זאת, הוא לא רגיל לאצבעות שחודרות ואחריהן פוג'י.

רגליו של ריומה מפוסקות על כתפיו של הבוגר בעוד פוג'י נכנס ויוצא, פנימה החוצה, יד אחת על המיטה באחיזה יציבה בעוד השנייה בין גופיהם החמים, על אצ'יזן.

פוג'י שומע אנחות מתחתיו, כה ממכרות וגורמות לו לרצות להשאיר כך לנצח, אצ'יזן מתחתיו, מסביבו, ברחשי האוויר, בריח, בכל מקום.

מאוחר יותר, כשהם שוכבים במיטה, עדיין מתנשמים בכבדות, עובר בראשו של ריומה כי לא חש ריגוש כזה מאז משחקו האחרון עם טזוקה.

---

"ריומה-קון." עיניו של פוג'י נפקחות.

"פוג'י-סאנפאי." ריומה כמעט _מרגיש_ את עיניו הכחולות והחודרות והמהפנטות של פוג'י והוא יודע שהנער—הוא תוהה לרגע אם 'נער' זה הכינוי המתאים—הרוכן מעליו רציני.

"ריומה-קון," ריומה מרגיש שוב את ידו של השני על ירכו, מטיילת ב-רכות על אותו אזור בה הונחה מוקדם יותר אותו ערב. "על מה אתה חושב?"

ריומה מפנה את מבטו. "כלום."

פוג'י מחייך בעוד ידו עולה ואנקה חלשה נשמעת מכיוונו של אצ'יזן. הוא מעדיף לחשוב שעדיין לא הפסיד בקרב, אך לא לגמרי מצליח לחסום את התחושה שזה קרה כבר מזמן.

---

ריומה לא פותח את המתנה של טזוקה עד הבוקר למחרת, כשהוא בחדרו ובמסדרון ההתגרויות הרגילות של אביו לגבי חיי החֶברה של ריומה נשמעות ברקע.

בניגוד לכל מה שקיבל מכל חבריו, המתנה שטזוקה הביא לו לא קשורה לטניס בשום צורה. הקפטיין הביא לו שעון מעורר.

ריומה מחייך חיוך נדיר.

מאוחר יותר, אצ'יזן ננג'ירו יוצא ברוגז מחדר בנו ושואל את אשתו למה הפרחח כל כך עצבני. רינקו נאנחת בייאוש כשהיא מודה לעצמה בפעם הראשונה שבנם מתבגר.

---

ננג'ירו אכן סוטה, וזקן מטריד ומעצבן, וכל מה שריומה חושב עליו, אבל מתחת לכל זה, יש את הסיבה בגללה נחשב אצ'יזן ננג'ירו לשחקן הטניס הטוב ביותר; הוא פיקח, יותר ממה שנותנים לו קרדיט, הרבה יותר ממה שהוא מראה.

הנזיר יודע על הנטיות של בנו, למרות שהפרחח מעולם לא העיר על זה—או אפילו טרח להציג את הבחור הנשי, חום השיער שהכניס לחדרו מדי פעם—והוא הוא יודע על מי בנו מסתכל בכמיהה ולמי נתונות מחשבות הצעיר והרצונות והתקווה לא לאכזב.

הוא מקווה שגם הילד-קפטיין יודע את זה.

---

טזוקה יודע, כמובן.

בפעם הראשונה שריומה ניגש אליו למטרות שלא משרתות טניס, טזוקה אומר לו לא להיות חסר-זהירות. הוא ממשיך בגישה הזאת, ורואה איך ריומה מתפרק לאיטו ורוצה לעצור את זה, ויודע שהוא לא יכול. כשטזוקה רואה את פוג'י אוסף את השברים שמרכיבים את אצ'יזן, הוא לא עושה דבר, אך בין הדאגה לנער הצעיר והרצון התמידי לספק אותו, הוא לא יכול לבלום הרגשת פספוס כשידו של פוג'י פורעת בחיבה את שיערו של אצ'יזן וטזוקה יודע שגם את זה, הוא לא יכול לעצור.

---

בפעם האחרונה שאצ'יזן ופוג'י משחקים, טזוקה צופה בהם. כל הנבחרת צופה בהם, למעשה. לא צריך להגיד לאף אחד משחקני הנבחרת של חטיבת הביניים—כולם שם חוץ מקאוומורה שפרש מטניס לעזור לאביו במסעדה—מה התוצאה שאיתם הם מתחילים, למה או מה יקרה לאחר מכן.

למרות שהם משחקים משחק בודד, בסוף המשחק שניהם מותשים. פוג'י- מזיע ומתנדנד קלות, ידו רועדת, מחזיקה בקושי את המחבט- מביט אל אצ'יזן. אצ'יזן על ארבע ליד הרשת, המחבט לפניו, כובעו נעלם על המגרש כבר מזמן. אצ'יזן מביט בטזוקה, שמחזיר לו מבט.

זאת לא הפעם הראשונה שפוג'י הפסיד בשמונה-עשרה שנות חייו, אך הוא מעולם לא הרגיש את ההפסד כמו עכשיו. התחושה לא לגמרי קשורה לטניס.

---

את סוף היום ריומה מבלה עם טזוקה. לא נאמרה מילה על כך, אך המבטים הדרוכים של אצ'יזן, הדרך בה אמר לו שילך בלעדיו, הם מסגירים לפוג'י את פעולותיו של אצ'יזן כמו מָפָה.

כשהוא חוזר לביתו עם אייג'י, מקשיב לפרץ דבריו של האקרובט אדום-השיער בחצי אוזן, עובר בראשו שאצ'יזן היחיד שהוא יכול לקרוא כך ועדיין לשמור עליו עניין בכזאת... תשוקה—אדם אחר עלול לקורא לזה אובססיה—ופוג'י תוהה במה טזוקה מיוחד כל כך. פוג'י יודע שלא משנה כמה פעמים יביס את טזוקה, אצ'יזן לעולם לא יוריד עיניים מעריצות ומשתאות מהקפטיין. נו, טוב, פוג'י חושב בחיוך, זה טזוקה, אחרי הכל. טזוקה תמיד מנצח, גם כשהוא מפסיד.

---

ריומה, בקרוב בן שש-עשר, מתכרבל בחזו השרירי של טזוקה, כאילו מנסה לשאוב את חום גופו של השני. אין לו רגשות חרטה, וזה לא היה מפתיע לא את טזוקה או פוג'י.

טזוקה מעביר אצבעות ארוכות דרך שיערו הכהה של השני ועובר במוחו שהשיער ארוך ורך הרבה יותר משתמיד דמיין.

רק עמוק בתוך נבכי מחשבותיו, במקום בו הוא יודע למה הפסיק לדחות את ריומה, הוא יודע שאצ'יזן למעשה התבגר.

טזוקה מקווה שהוא צודק בהחלטה.

---

ריומה תוהה איפה הוא טעה.

כשמומו-סאנפאי מנסה להסביר לו, מוחו של הצעיר עובר למצב מאזין-אוטומטי בעוד מוחו נודף לאזורים שונים לגמרי.

לפני שהוא מבין מה קורה, שלושת המעודדים של תיכון סאיגאקו, אותם הוא זוכר לפי 'ראש-פטרייה', 'ראש ביצה' ו'הרועש'—הוא למעשה זוכר את השם שלהם ולמרות שלא יודה בכך, אבל הוא רואה בהם כחברים, בצורה מעוותת זו או אחרת—מצטרפים לשולחן. ריומה עדיין לא מקשיב.

"אוי, אצ'יזן!" הרועש קורא בעצבנות. רק באותו הוא מבחין שגם מומו-סאנפאי, קאטסו וקאצ'ירו בוהים בו.

"ממ?" הוא מגיב בנונשלנטיות.

הוריאו עושה פרצוף חמוץ והתגובה היחידה שריומה יכול לתת היא גלגול עיניים אינטנסיבי.

"הבחור הזה," קורא מומו בהתלהבות המאפיינת אותו, "הוא כל הזמן חושב על טניס!"

ריומה לא טורח לתקן את הסאנפאי שלו על טעותו.

"ריומה-קון..." השניים השקטים יותר ממלמלים לעברו.

"אתה יודע, אצ'יזן," בקולו של הוריאו קל לזהות את טון הנרקיסיזם. "לא כל דבר על טניס. גם בסופו של דבר זה יגמר!"

עיניו של ריומה נפערות—לא לגמרי מעצם העובדה הנדירה שהוריאו למעשה צדק פעם אחת—ובמוחו, כאילו הערפל ששרר שם כל היום התפוגג, צפה שאלה אחת ברורה; מה יקרה אחרי זה?

---

באותו בוקר כשאימו יורדת לסלון ופותחת את הטלוויזיה, יורה לעבר ריומה מבט שמסמל ללא-עוררין שיפנה לה מקום לישיבה על הספה, האם מופתעת לגלות שריומה לא עוזב את החדר כמו כל יום, אלא נשאר לצפות איתה.

---

אין הרבה דברים שיכולים להפתיע את אצ'יזן ננג'ירו. כשהוא יורד מחדר השינה שלו למצוא את אשתו מספרת לבנו תקציר על טלנובלה שמתגוללת על פני אלפי פרקים והפרחח ממש _מקשיב_, זה בהחלט נכנס לקטגוריית דברים-לא-צפויים-שהפרחח-עושה, לצד הנקודה הראשונה שריומה השיג על המגרש נגדו.

שוב, ננג'ירו מתחרט שלא התנגד לאשתו כשאסרה עליו להראות לריומה בן השש כמה מהמגזינים היותר "מעניינים" שלו.

---

ריומה לא אוהב לחשוב על דברים לא-פשוטים. הוא שונא לחפש תשובות לשאלות שבאות לאחר שהערפל במוחו משתלט, ושום כדור צהוב וצמרירי לא יכול להיכנס לפזר אותו.

כמובן, לאחר שמזמן ענה לעצמו מה יקרה לאחר טניס—או יותר נכון להגיד שבחר בהכחשה—עלה בראשו שהוא לא יודע מה הוא רוצה, או את _מי_.

על זה ענה גם במהרה; הוא רוצה את שניהם.

השאלה היא _איך_.

---

אומרים כי בלתי אפשרי להפתיע את פוג'י סיוסקה, מוניטין אותו טיפח הטנסאי כמעט כמו את אוסף הקקטוסים שלו.

מי שהחל את השמועה לא הכיר את אצ'יזן ריומה, ככל הנראה, וגם אם כן, הדבר לא היה רלוונטי כלל.

אותו דבר בדיוק היה תקף לגבי טזוקה קונימיטסו.

---

לריומה אין טקט. לא שבאמת אכפת לו, באמת.

ביום בו הוא קורא לשני מאהביו במקום אחד, נראה שהמתח באוויר מוצק כמשטח עץ בעוד ריומה נראה בלתי-מושפע, כאילו הדבר טבעי לגמרי.

הדבר לא ניכר על השניים האחרים. פוג'י מחייך. טזוקה מזעיף קלות, בהבעה כמעט-קבועה בפניו.

הכל משתנה כשריומה אומר להם בפשטות שהוא רוצה לחיות איתם. עם שניהם.

זה לא עוזר כשהוא מזכיר את עניין הסקס.

טזוקה לא יודע איפה _בדיוק _מעד בדרכו. הוא חושד שזה בשלב מסוים בין בחירתו ללכת לחטיבת הביניים סאיגאקו במקום מקומות אחרים—חסרי-אצ'יזן-ריומה—לבין מימוש רצונו בכך ששיחק עם הנער המדובר.

כשדחה את אצ'יזן בפעם הראשונה, השנייה, השלישית, כל הפעמים שאחרי—הוא היה חייב להודות בפני עצמו שאצ'יזן אכן היה עקשן—וכשלבסוף הסכים לקבל אותו, אחרי כל הפעמים שעצר מעצמו לעשות את המהלך הראשון; כל אלו היו פשרות.

טזוקה, קפטיין נבחרת סייגאקו, חי על פשרות כמו שריומה חי על טניס. הוא יודע שלוותר פירושו להיות זהיר, טזוקה לא רוצה למצוא את עצמו מנגד למה שתמיד ניסה ללמד.

כשריומה אצ'יזן אומר לו שהוא רוצה לגור איתו _ו_עםפוג'י, הוא תוהה מה משמעות שתהווה חוסר-זהירות הפעם.

לבסוף, טזוקה מחליט להתפשר.

פוג'י _לא _מועד. זה הערך שחשוב לו יותר מכל. הוא לא התכוון להראות את עצמו נכשל, אף פעם, לאף אחד, דבר שהצליח לו עד כה, חשב. היוצא מין הכלל הוא אצ'יזן ריומה.

לפוג'י אכפת, לא משנה למה ולמי. הוא משגיח, הוא יודע שאם לא ישים לב היוצרות עלולות להתהפך, סיכון שלא לקח.

הוא צפה בכולם, מאחיו ועד טאקה-סאן. פוג'י אהב להיות מעודכן, כפי שהגדיר לעצמו.

כשריומה מציע לו לגור ביחד עם ידידו הטוב ואויבו הוותיק וחזק ביותר, פוג'י מחייך.

הוא לא מתכוון למעוד, לא הפעם.

ריומה בן השבעה-עשר מביט מבעד החלון בעיניו הזהובות, רואה את תלמידי סיינט רודולף יוצאים לאחר יום לימודים. לא שהיו לו הרבה ברירות, דבר שפוג'י דאג אליו כשבחר בדירה המתאימה לצורכי הריגול הפרטיים שלו.

מצדדיו שוכבים טזוקה קונימיטסו, קפטיין נבחרת סאיגאקו, מצידו השני פוג'י סיוסקה, אחד משחקני הטניס ברמת-תיכון המוכרים באזור.

כשפתח לראשונה את עיניו, גופו מתמתח בעצלנות ומנצל את שני מקורות החום שלא היו, בצורה נדירה, ששייכים לחתולו הנאמן.

הם פשוט שוכבים שם, בלי להגיד מילה. בראשם של פוג'י וטזוקה עוברת המחשבה כי כבר אין _צורך_ במילים, לפני שהמחשבה עוברת למקור רעש חדש המגיע מהטלוויזיה. ראשם פונה לעבר אופרת סבון שמשודרת בערוץ רנדומאלי.

כשלבסוף טזוקה מלמל משהו על העברת ערוץ, ריומה לפתע מאבד את השלט ומסרב לקום לחפשו.

לריומה אין ספק שפוג'י ראה—או לכל הפחות יודע—שהשלט מתחת לכרית, מכוסה במשקלם. הם משאירים את הערוץ דולק בעוד פוג'י מספר—לטזוקה, בעיקר—את תקציר העלילה מלאת הפרקים, כפי שאמרה לו אחותו הגדולה.

ריומה מוציא אנחת סיפוק חלשה מדי מכדי לשמע ע"י השניים לצידו ומתמקם בנוחיות ביניהם. הוא חושב שאולי הטלנובלות האלו, כמו שאימו אומרת, לא כל-כך גרועות.

FIN.


End file.
